Alexander Hamilton 3
Alexander Hamilton 3 is a song, sung by Jack. It was released on June 26, 2018. It is a sequel to Alexander Hamilton and Alexander Hamilton 2. Lyrics Alexander... Alexander... Alexander... Alexander... Went on a romantic date, Alexander Candlelit Too scared to go on that date, Alexander cancelin Oh my god call 911, Alexander ambulance His entire family is dead, Alexander has no kin Was exposed to toxic waste, Alexander has new limb Has a speech impediment, he Alexander stammerin' Pictures with me cost 10 bucks, Alexander scammin' em We make real estate simple, Alexander Anderson Alexander Hamilton... Alexander Hamilton... Tony I don’t feel so good, Alexander vanishing Oh look there is two of them, Alexander has a twin Father left him at age ten, Alexander abandonment My request did not get in, Alexander’s sad again Love some spicy meat-a-balls, Alexander ‘talian Just ate seven cheeseburgers, Alexander Flabby Chin Turned into a tree, now he Alexander Sap-a-lin’ Why is it so hard to find, an Alexander Cameraman Doesn’t have a camera man, Alexander has no vid SHUT UP Girl, get your whole damn butt up I'm a gentleman, I go "what up" So girl, get your whole damn butt up My name is Alexander Hamilton I hammer all my haters with an avalanche and cavalcade of proof that they don't stand to win it's sad that you don't see it you need bifocals and glasses man imagine that you're damaged and your friends have all disbanded DAMN Alexander Hamilton Ain't no place he haven't been Ladies, they a fan of him And booties? He can handle 10 Eats 5,000 fries a day, Alexander ‘merican Knows alot of tricky words, Alexander Scrabble win Upload Alex Ham 3 now, we Alexander Demandin’ it Jack’s worst thing he’s ever released, Alexander brand new vid Forgot his essay at his house, Alexander Panicking Jack just got a gender change, Alexander Jacqueline Opens doors for elders? Man, he Alexander Manners, man Making the next Avatar, Alexander Cameron Only uses urinals, Alexander stands to piss When his favorite song comes on… Alex: “That’s my Jam-ilton!” He was good in track and field, Alexander javelin Coming out on Prezzie’s Day, Alexander that’s a fib Nearly drowned when he was 12, Alexander cannot swim Need to throw your trash away? Alexander has a bin Now he’s wearing black and white, Alexander Panda Skin Borrows other people’s songs, Alexander Samplin’ Alexander Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton, We're starting to run out of things that kind of rhyme with "Hamilton" Trivia * One of the reasons it took longer than expected to get the video done was Jack's need of a cameraman, which is referenced in the song.Jacksfilms deleted video *Alexander Hamilton 3 nooot comming ????* MUSSSST WATTTCCCH RARRREEE * The video was originally supposed to release on Presidents' Day (February 19, 2018), but was not ready by then. This is referenced through the song. * The original ending for the song was, "I'll only make a 4th if Mr. Lin-Manuel Miranda's in", referring to the creator and original Broadway star playing Alexander Hamilton, Lin-Manuel Miranda. After the song released, Miranda tweeted out "Alexander Harassment", which prompted Jack to reupload the video with a new ending. Miranda later said he was only trying to rhyme with the song.Lin-Manuel Miranda on Twitter: "All his followers today: Alexander Harassment…"jacksfilms on Twitter: "Ah geez, sorry man. Wasn't my intention - I needed to end vid on…"jacksfilms on Twitter: "Took it down. Ending was irresponsible of me. Will reupload with a better ending"Lin-Manuel Miranda on Twitter: "I...I wrote a rhyming response. I thought I was playing along with the video..."jacksfilms on Twitter: "it appears i am the april fool… " Gallery AlexHam3 1.jpg|Riding the Fortnite mechanical Loot Llama at E3 2018 References Category:Songs Category:Alexander Hamilton